<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sitting beside the sun by doodle_noodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212799">sitting beside the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_noodle/pseuds/doodle_noodle'>doodle_noodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_noodle/pseuds/doodle_noodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio looks at Hinata Shouyo and sees light; a form more ethereal than he is, a deity. Sees warmth in the way he smiles and laughs.</p><p>or, 5 questions, +1 with an answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sitting beside the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are times Kageyama thinks, in all honesty, that Hinata Shouyo was one of him; a supernatural. With hair like the midsection of a bright flame, eyes caramel and sweet whenever he smiled—which wasn't very rare—and a laugh like the light tinkling of wind chimes.</p><p>He was too pretty to be human.</p><p>He asks this to the human once, as they sat before the garden, after Hinata insisted on keeping the young deity company. The younger boy laughs, merry and jovial.</p><p>"What kinda question is that, Bakageyama?"</p><p>He is promptly hit on the head.</p><p>•••</p><p>Zashiki-warashi only appear in front of children, as legend says. The young boy asks him this once, since Hinata was a teen, approaching the edge of a ripe 16. He receives a scrunched up face, almost asking him if <em>he's</em> stupid.</p><p>"Your mind is pretty much that of a child's, anyway."</p><p>The other replies as so, and the boy huffs, throwing a whirl of lighthearted insults the deity readily counters. They spend the rest of their time as they usually do—eating snacks, watching the garden talking (arguing?).</p><p>Kageyama hopes Hinata doesn't realize how much of an excuse that was.</p><p>•••</p><p>When winter came rolling in, Kageyama paid it no mind. He, as a house deity, wasn't affected of the matters outside his home. However humans, as he realized, are fragile creatures, bodies reacting to the slightest change of weather. So when Hinata sits beside him as they watch the garden like they always do, he doesn't fail to notice his companion's shivering.</p><p>"Why do you push yourself so much? Human bodies are too affected by this world." the deity questions, whilst shoving the other inside a toasty room. He laid over a light jacket on the boy's shoulders.</p><p>Hinata looks at him, caramel eyes relaying mischief (stupid, because he wasn't the zashiki-warashi here). "We don't want you to be lonely now do we, Kageyama?"</p><p>As they engage in another banter, Hinata breathes out a sigh, and he feels the jacket grow heavy even with the thin material. He guesses he can pass the redness of his cheeks as a result from the cold.</p><p>•••</p><p>"Hinata, you're really warm."</p><p>"Yeah, Kageyama, it's called a fever." Kageyama is insulted Hinata thinks he hasn't heard of the illness before, as a deity who has lived longer than him.</p><p>"Dumbass, I'm a deity, of course I know that."</p><p>The boy, wrapped in futon and layers of blankets, laughs lightly. "I'm sorry we couldn't stay out today." Ah, their routine. How like him to worry about something like that even at the mercy of illness.</p><p>"It's alright."</p><p>Hinata takes his hand, and gently squeezes it. He is so much warmer than he usually is. Tobio thinks his palm to be set aflame, and as his eyes meet caramel ones, he thinks his whole being is. It comes in a whisper, but the sick boy hears it. "...Is this what the sun feels like?"</p><p>Hinata laughs, so much harder than before. "Stupid Kageyama, you'd die if the sun touches you."</p><p>To die in such a way, Kageyama wouldn't mind.</p><p>•••</p><p>"Kageyama, what would you do without me?"</p><p>The redhead asks him one day. He leans his head over to one side, in question. What would Kageyama do without him? </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Hinata groans, "You can't answer a question with a question."</p><p>"Yes, I can."</p><p>Later, when Hinata shows signs of dozing off, Kageyama pushes him into his room. The thought lays idly in his head, and now in a moment of no distraction, his mind pulls it out, twists it over, looks it around. He wonders if it would be any different.</p><p>He lived long enough to see the people of this house come and go. But he couldn't imagine a life without Hinata. Just as humans could not imagine a life without the sun, Kageyama could not think of one without warm fingers and bright hair.</p><p>•••</p><p>Kageyama sits by the garden again. Hinata isn't there yet. So he waits, and waits, and waits. It starts showering, and he furrows his brows. It's dark out, where is he? </p><p>By the time night falls, he's not there. Kageyama stays worried, until he remembers that Hinata went out on a trip with his friends, as he noisily reminded him yesterday. He gets back inside and lies in Hinata's empty room. It's lonely.</p><p>Hours turn to days, days turn to weeks, Hinata's not there beside him by the garden. Finally, he steps out to the house's hall, and sees Tsukishima. He doesn't like the thought of having to come in contact with the blond, but he had no other choice.</p><p>"Hey Tsukishima, Hinata's pretty slow." he asks. The other stiffens. "When will he come back?"</p><p>Tsukishima mumbles under his breath.</p><p>"I didn't hear you, sorry."</p><p>"...Never."</p><p>•••</p><p>Kageyama sits by the garden. Alone. It is summer, but the heat does not bother him. He had spent hours upon hours sitting beside the sun itself, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>